Stay
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: No importa cuan lejos estemos una de la otra, me quedaré siempre contigo.


**No me puedo resistir a seguir escribiendo sin parar T_T eso es bueno a veces lo malo es que no actualizo sino que hago nuevos fics xD Este es otro Lanille y si no te gusta no se para que entraste. Es muy extraño, cosa nada extraña en mi ja. No tengo mucho que decir, sólo disfruten.**

**Discleimer: Los personajes de Final Fantasy XIII no son de mi propiedad solamente los ocupo con fines de diversión sin que se me pague por ello.**

* * *

><p>Parte del entrenamiento militar de Lightning consistió en caminar por kilómetros y kilómetros de nieve profunda por lo cual ella estaba acostumbrada pero los demás no. Las condiciones eran difíciles incluso para Sazh y Snow quienes tuvieron que esforzarse al máximo para dar un paso. Fang avanzaba aparentemente bien gracias a ocupar su lanza como apoyo. Hope y Vanille se intentaban apoyar el uno al otro pero aún así iban rezagados en comparación a los demás.<p>

-Lightning ¿podemos parar ya? – Snow parecía cansado y a pesar del cruel frío su frente mostraba una fina capa de sudor. Todos tenían una apariencia similar que la pelirrosa no se molestó en observar.

-No. Más vale pasar un día en el frío que cinco. – La ojiazul siguió caminando sin prestar atención a las quejas. Al pasar de las horas la general Farron se detuvo en seco para observar a su alrededor. Una espesa niebla comenzaba a formarse dificultando la visión. Los demás intentaron frenar al mismo tiempo que ella más no lo consiguieron. Ninguno tocó la fría nieve con su cuerpo a excepción de Vanille. Antes de que cualquiera pudiese reaccionar Lightning ya le había tendido una mano para ayudarla. - ¿Estás bien? – La mirada siempre fría e inexpresiva se mostraba diferente.

-Sí. Gra… gracias. – Ahí es donde se dio cuenta. Los ojos azules recorrieron el frágil cuerpo con preocupación. Por primera vez la general Farron notó la escasa ropa de la niña. Vanille estaba temblando incontrolablemente y sus labios comenzaban a tomar un color azulado. Se reclamó internamente por no detenerse antes pero eso era culpa de su entrenamiento militar. Muchas veces se olvidaba de que no tenía un equipo de soldados si no de simples humanos.

-Vamos. – La pelirroja estaba al borde de la hipotermia. Necesitaba una fuente de calor lo más rápido posible. Sin que nadie esperara esa reacción Lightning tomó firmemente a la pelirroja de la cintura para proceder a cargarla. De esa forma podía alejarla de la nieve, protegerla un poco del viento y darle un poco de su propio calor al mismo tiempo.

-¿One - san? – No era común que la ojiazul fuera tan compasiva pero esta vez era Vanille quien estaba en peligro. La menor de las mujeres podía hacer el mayor cambio en la siempre fría y estoica Lightning Farron. Sin saberlo, Oerba Dia Vanille se ganó el corazón no de Lightning sino de Claire Farron.

-Yo también quiero que me cargues Sunshine.- La mirada azul no se inmutó por la burla. Reanudaron la marcha dejando a la general ponerse unos metros al frente. Nada nuevo en ese viaje.

-Light – san. Puedo caminar. Si sigues caminando de ésta forma vas a cansarte. – Una imperceptible sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la ojiazul. Siguió caminando sin dar una respuesta hasta después de unos minutos.

-Soy un soldado. – Esa fue una respuesta algo cortante pero la realidad es que no quería soltar a la pelirroja. No importaba que sus brazos estuvieran entumidos ni que sus piernas comenzaran a flaquear. Intentó concentrarse en el objetivo pero su cuerpo había estado sometido a demasiada presión por lo que sucumbió luego de un par de horas.

-¡One - san! – Sus rodillas se doblaron haciéndola caer. Aún con medio cuerpo hundido en la nieve sus brazos fueron capaces de sostener a Vanille. La ojiverde se incorporó de inmediato intentando ayudar a su senpai pero esta última ya no pudo levantarse. Su fuerza de pronto se había evaporado. Fue el turno de Snow para cargar a alguien. Ignoró la resistencia de Lightning y la tomó en brazos.

-Es hora de buscar un refugio. – Cerca de su ubicación había una caverna de hielo creada por la misma naturaleza. La luz que se colaba entre las nubes dejaba ver un paisaje hermoso sin embargo la pelirrosa se negó a entrar.

-¿No te parece hermoso one - san? – Iba a contestar de forma agresiva pero al dar la vuelta se encontró con la inocente mirada esmeralda y su voz se suavizo al momento.

- Lo es, Vanille. Sólo que no es seguro. – La joven de Oerba esperó paciente una explicación. – El hielo azul es muy quebradizo, el mínimo ruido será suficiente para hacer que colapse, además no puedes prender una fogata pues las paredes ya están cubiertas por una fina capa de agua. No quiero morir esta noche. – La pelirroja pareció sorprendida.

-¡Ahh! ¿Cómo sabes tanto one- san? ¿Lo aprendiste en el ejército? – Lightning se inclinó para que su boca quedara a la altura del oído de la menor. Luego tomó suavemente a la pelirroja por la cintura medio envolviéndola en un abrazo. Sonrío ligeramente antes de hablar.

-La verdad es que lo vi en un programa. – Fue un susurro pero el aire caliente hizo estremecer a la ojiverde. – Busquemos un lugar seguro Vanille. – La mayor sonrió. La pelirroja entre todas las personas fue la primera en ver aquella sonrisa en el rostro siempre serio e impasible.

-Hn. – Le tomó un par de segundos reaccionar pero al final siguió a su senpai.

Era increíble ver como un cuerpo entrenado podía ganar tanta energía en muy poco tiempo e irlo perdiendo lentamente. Lightning sólo descanso aproximadamente veinte minutos y ya estaba llena de energía. Con la gunblade en mano estaba cortando un par de árboles secos, perdidos, en medio de la nada. Luego de tener los maderos se los dio a Sazh sin darle oportunidad a reclamar así que cansado como si el mundo hubiese estado sobre sus hombros todo un día tuvo que cargar con el peso extra. La ojiazul se alejo un poco del grupo desapareciendo momentáneamente entre la niebla.

-¿A dónde vamos Nee-san? – Lightning lo ignoró olímpicamente y entró a una cueva apenas visible entre la bruma que se había formado. Los demás de forma temerosa también entraron encontrándose con una Lightning es posición de batalla. Snow y Fang se apresuraron a hacerle segunda dispuestos a luchar contra la enorme bestia que habitaba el lugar.

-Tú…prepara la fogata. – Hope tomó la leña de las manos del hombre mayor alejándose un poco. – Nosotros nos encargaremos de la cena. – Tardaron relativamente poco tiempo en vencer a la bestia. Mientras cenaban un profundo silencio invadió el lugar. Al terminar el cansancio fue pasando factura a cada uno de ellos empezando por Hope quién fue seguido por Sazh luego Snow y Fang dejando al final sólo a Lightning y Vanille.

-¿One- san? ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – La ojiazul levantó la vista sin decir palabra pero prestando atención. -¿Por qué me ayudaste hace unas horas? – El rostro de Claire se tensó de forma casi imperceptible. Rompió el contacto visual mientras meditaba todo rápidamente. De pronto las llamas en medio de la oscuridad le parecían sumamente entretenidas. Sólo tiene dos opciones. Uno: mentir y callar sus sentimientos hasta el fin de sus días sin importar cuánto dolor pueda traer consigo esa decisión. Dos: arriesgarse a confesarle sus sentimientos y tal vez perder por siempre el cariño de la pequeña pelirroja. Observó por un segundo los orbes verdes decidiéndose al instante.

-Yo…- Respiró profundamente antes de continuar. – bueno, tú estabas cansada y temblando, no podía dejarte ahí en medio de la nieve. Eres parte de mi equipo y no es mi costumbre abandonar a mi gente, mucho menos cuando los considero parte de mi familia. – La niña sonríe pero ella aún no ha terminado. Es un soldado y como tal tiene prohibido mostrar sus emociones pero por otra parte es un ser humano y su corazón quiere gritar todo lo que siente. – Cuando escogí este camino no pensé en los atuendos sólo quería acortar el tiempo de viaje sin embargo al verte ahí, medio hundida en la nieve no pude evitar sentirme culpable. Quise protegerte a pesar de no tener un enemigo físico por lo cual la única manera de hacerlo era alejarte lo más posible del frío viento. Por eso te tomé en mis brazos intentando darte un poco de mi calor si con eso podía evitar que entraras en un estado crítico de hipotermia. – Ha llegado la hora, Lightning debe mostrar su valentía. Debe sacar todo el coraje que le ayudó a convertirse en soldado. – La razón de todo eso es porque yo… - Decir las últimas dos palabras podía condenarla al odio o abrirle las puertas al mismo paraíso. – Te amo. – La pelirroja quedó claramente sorprendida. Sus ojos abiertos de la impresión y sus labios ligeramente separados.

Lightning se levantó luego de un largo e incómodo silencio en el que ninguna se atrevió a pronunciar palabra. Su movimiento rápido fue lo que devolvió a Vanille a la realidad. La menor se levantó de un salto alcanzando a la ojiazul antes de que pudiera salir de la cueva y se expusiera a la tormenta que azotaba afuera. Rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de su senpai para después apoyar su mejilla en la espalda de la otra.

-Quédate. – Fue sólo un susurro que estuvo a punto de perderse en la intensidad de la tormenta.

-¿Para qué? – No importaba cuan duro intentara ser cortante e hiriente con la pelirroja nunca lo conseguía.

-¿Todo lo que dijiste es verdad? – Tiene miedo de que sólo haya sido producto de su imaginación.

-No, fue una broma. – El tono sarcástico era muy obvio pero eso no hizo nada más que poner una sonrisa en el juvenil rostro. – Sí, Vanille. Todo lo que dije antes es verdad. – Se podía escuchar el miedo en la profunda voz del soldado.

-One – san. – La pelirrosa volteó encontrándose de frente con los ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban. - ¿Por qué huyes? – Lightning desvió la mirada una vez más. Buscó en su mente una respuesta que sólo coincidió con el miedo.

-No estoy segura. Tal vez ahora mismo me odies. – Una pequeña mano tomó el fino rostro.

-Si yo te odiara… ¿crees que haría esto? – Acto seguido Vanille tomó valor para unir al fin sus labios a los de su senpai. El gesto fue torpe pues ninguna de las dos había besado a nadie anteriormente. Lightning y Vanille se separaron casi con pesar. Odiaban que el respirar fuera tan condenadamente necesario para seguir viviendo.

-Probablemente no. –La pelirroja levantó una ceja en confusión hasta que recordó la pregunta hecha antes del beso. -¿Por qué? – La ojiazul parecía más confundida que nunca.

-¿En verdad necesitas una explicación? – Vanille abrazó a la mayor poniéndose de puntitas para poder hablarle al oído en un susurro. – No debes tener miedo Light porque yo también te amo. El por qué no reaccioné hace unos momentos es complicado. Jamás imaginé enamorarme de alguien y menos que ese alguien fueras tú. ¿Cómo podría haber imaginado que la general Lightning Farron correspondiera mis sentimientos? – Una hermosa sonrisa adorna el rostro de la ojiverde contagiando pronto a la pelirrosa.

-Creo que esto del amor es un poco complicado. – Sin esperar respuesta Lightning envolvió con sus brazos a la ojiverde quién gustosa se acomodó en ellos. Los dedos finos viajaron por todo el largo del brazo presionando un poco por momentos. Lightning sonrió divertida sin saber el motivo de los actos de Vanille.

-¿Dónde escondes tanta fuerza? – Lentamente caminaron de nuevo cerca del fuego protegiéndose del gélido viento.

-Soy un soldado ¿recuerdas? Estoy entrenada para ser más fuerte que el humano promedio pero a la vez debo ser más ágil y veloz por lo que no puedo tener demasiada masa muscular. – Lightning quiere alejarse de la menor pero al final decide sentarse a su lado. Siente como la ojiverde se aferra con fuerza a su cuerpo. - ¿Qué sucede Vanille? – La mencionada había comenzado a temblar pero ellas estaban lo suficientemente cerca del fuego como para tener frío. Las lágrimas salieron libres rompiendo el corazón de la general Farron quién nunca había visto llorar de esa forma a Vanille.

-Quédate conmigo Light. Por favor. – Su voz quebrada refleja un inmenso miedo.

-No voy a irme. Estaré a tu lado siempre. – Lightning acarició los cabellos pelirrojos.

-¿Incluso después de la muerte? – Esas palabras congelaron a la ojiazul.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Tenía miedo de hacer esa pregunta pues muy dentro de sí ya tenía la respuesta pero quería creer que no era cierto. Quería escuchar algo diferente. No podría soportar la verdad.

-Nuestra misión está a punto de terminar y por consecuencia Fang y yo regresaremos al estado cristal. – Los sollozos se volvieron incontrolables. – No me odies. No quería lastimarte por eso no me atreví a decirte nada. No quería causarte este dolor. Esperaba que encontraras a alguien que pudiese hacerte realmente feliz, que te diera lo que realmente necesitas. No quería que te fijaras en una traidora y cobarde como yo. Lo siento. – La niña se aferró al chaleco de su senpai en un vano intento de retenerla porque esta no tenía intención de alejarse.

-Vanille. – Lightning le obligó a verle a los ojos. – Confío en que existe una forma de salvar a Serah y salvarte a ti. – La pelirroja negó efusivamente con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas siguieron corriendo por sus mejillas.

-La única forma para salvar a Serah es que Fang y yo regresemos a ser cristales. Tal vez cuando regrese a la vida hayan transcurrido quinientos años más. Tal vez tú ya no estés en este mundo y quizá conozca a tus tataranietos. No sé qué va a pasar mañana pero por hoy, por esta noche quiero quedarme contigo. Y quisiera poder hacerlo siempre. – Nunca antes la ojiazul había sentido la mezcla de dolor y felicidad al mismo tiempo. Quería sonreír y llorar a la vez.

-Me quedaré contigo, incluso después de la muerte. Es una promesa. – Esas palabras fueron suficientes para reconfortar a la pelirroja quién no tardó demasiado en caer profundamente dormida. En la penumbra de la cueva una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de un relámpago. – No me dejes Vanille.

Todos notaron algo extraño en la mañana al despertar pues Lightning se había quedado dormida en una posición sumamente incómoda. Estaba sentada. Snow fue el primero en percatarse del par de coletas pelirrojas asomando ligeramente sobre el hombro de la mayor. Enternecido por la escena se levantó sin hacer ruido alguno. La tormenta ya había pasado y la nieve comenzaba a derretirse. Los tonos anaranjados invadieron el cielo ante la salida del Sol.

-¿One-san? – Ese pequeño susurro despertó las alarmas de la pelirrosa. Alguien había cruzado sus barreras sin que ella se diera cuenta. Al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la adormilada mirada esmeralda Lightning no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Descansaste? – La pelirroja asintió para luego besarla suavemente. No importaba quién estuviese viéndolas. Eran conscientes del poco tiempo que les quedaba para estar juntas. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se encontraran sobre la nieve otra vez. Iban avanzando poco a poco, acercándose con cada paso a su inminente destino. Fang y Vanille se mostraban tranquilas pues desde un principio supieron cómo iba a terminar su historia. Lightning no quería llegar. Odiaba tener que decidir pues eso significaba tener que renunciar a algo, en este caso debía perder a su familia o al amor. Lo estuvo meditando durante largas horas en la noche, por un minuto y solamente uno deseó quedarse siempre junto a la pequeña Vanille sin embargo la imagen de Serah apareció en su mente haciéndola cambiar de opinión al instante. No sólo se trataba de su hermana, el hijo de Sazh también fue convertido en un cristal al igual que muchos inocentes más. Demasiadas personas ya habían sufrido ese castigo pero ella tenía que soportarlo dos veces. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta ya habían llegado. La pelirrosa simplemente no pudo seguir caminando. Esa sensación de debilidad era inaceptable para un soldado.

-¡Hey Sunshine! – La voz de Fang la llevó de nuevo a la realidad. – Fue un placer conocerte. – Y por primera vez la mujer de cabellos negros y rebeldes le sonrió de forma sincera.

-Igualmente Fang. – Le sorprendió que su voz no se quebrara.

-Cuídate y cuida a Serah. Debe ser alguien muy especial para que un soldado esté dispuesto a darlo todo sólo para llegar a ella. – Sin dejarle decir más, Oerba Yung Fang se alejó con lanza en mano dejando al grupo sumido en un profundo silencio por algunos segundos hasta que la pelirroja decidió hacer lo propio también. Vanille abraza a Hope, Snow y Sazh pues después de todo los llegó a querer. Al final sólo queda su senpai. Sin saber que hacer o decir Lightning se dejó perder en los ojos esmeraldas intentando detener el tiempo en ese instante en dónde se siente sumamente feliz. La besó sabiendo que esa podría ser la última vez.

-Perdóname. – Vanille se aferró a aquella persona fría y estoica. – No quería lastimarte.

-No. Soy yo quién lo lamenta. – La ojiverde se sorprendió. – No pude protegerte, no pude evitar que tu destino te trajera hasta aquí. Yo tenía que haberme esforzado para encontrar un camino diferente. Perdóname, por favor. – A pesar de su dolor Lightning no se dejó derrumbar. Se negó a dejar salir las lágrimas aunque su corazón estuviese desgarrándose. – Quédate conmigo. – Fue una débil súplica llena de dolor.

-Por siempre. – Quieren unir sus labios una vez más pero el proceso de cristalización ya ha dado inicio por lo que Vanille lentamente se aleja. – Te amo Lightning. – En un vano intento de quedarse juntas se aferraron una al brazo de la otra pero pronto su fuerza ya no fue suficiente para mantener sus manos unidas. Así Oerba Dia Vanille ha tomado su lugar junto a Oerba Yung Fang dejando a todos aquellos inocentes encerrados en la prisión helada, recuperar su libertad.

-Yo también te amo Vanille. – El murmullo de la gente le hace volver a la realidad. Serah ya está en camino y olvidándose por un minuto de su dolor sonríe a su pequeña hermana. La menor de las Farron abraza a Lightning.

-Me alegra volver a verte Claire. – Ambas se observan por un segundo sin poder creer completamente que al fin estén juntas una vez más. Al empezar a caminar la mayor siente un ligero peso en uno de los bolsillos del chaleco. Intrigada busca en él encontrándose con un pequeño cristal. - ¿Qué es eso? – Un nudo se ha formado en la garganta de la general pero una sonrisa se instala en sus labios. Sostiene el objeto a contra luz. Se parece a la lágrima de Serah que Snow portaba cuando ella era un cristal. Toma a su hermana por los hombros reanudando la marcha.

-Una promesa Serah. Una promesa.

-¿Qué promesa? – Claire Farron posa sus orbes azules una vez más sobre la pequeña pieza antes de contestar.

-Para siempre. – Un rayo de luz impacta el diminuto cristal como si fuese una confirmación. Serah no logra entender pero no importa pues Lightning siente como la carga de su corazón se ha hecho más fácil de llevar. Luego podrá explicarle a su hermana todo lo acontecido en su ausencia, por ahora sólo quiere recordar cómo se siente abrazarla.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso a sido todo, si les ha gustado dejadmelo saber en un RR. ^^<strong>


End file.
